


Warrior Angel

by saladfingers



Category: The X's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cookies if you can guess which ones, F/F, Kid Fic, Let me know in the comments section, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sneaky References from Other Shows, This is an underrated show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: On Tuesday's first day of school, she meets Kimla





	Warrior Angel

On Tuesday’s first day at a new school, she’s playing by herself in the shadows. She begins singing a made-up song when she’s approached by an overconfident girl her age.

“Hi, you must be new. My name’s Kimla Meeks.”

“I’m… Tuesday X.” She hesitantly replies.

The excited redhead grins happily at the nervous green-haired girl. “C’ mon! I’ll show you around!”

Tuesday is quickly swept away and down the halls. Kimla shows her the science lab first, where students are being taught how to make baking soda volcanoes. She makes sure to show her the art room, gymnasium, music room, cafeteria, and the library. Inside, a brunette boy is wearing a spotty shirt and waves at them from a table.

“Ooh! Did you get the new _Warrior Angel_, Mulder?”

“Yeah.” The boy grins. “Devilicus even… who’s your friend?”

Tuesday had been so busy digesting the information on the school, that she hadn’t noticed when they walked to a table and started talking to another person. She gives him an awkward wave.

“This is Tuesday. She’s new.”

“Hi.” He smiles toothily. “I’m Mulder Kent.”

Tuesday and Kimla sit at his table to read _Warrior Angel_. Kimla is Tuesday’s first friend, and the green-haired girl leans her hair on her shoulder as they read. Everything feels right.


End file.
